


"…to bake you cookies at least twice a year…"

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Early in Canon, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine promised to bake Kurt cookies at least twice a year. Regardless of his baking skills.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/44011827076/to-bake-you-cookies-at-least-twice-a-year</p>
            </blockquote>





	"…to bake you cookies at least twice a year…"

"Blaine?”

Kurt called out while taking off his boots. His boyfriend usually greeted him by the door, eager lips finding his in a sweet “hello” kiss but Blaine was nowhere in sight. Kurt checked the time on his phone, thinking maybe he had been mistaken and their not-actually-but-still-a-date was supposed to be later…

Then he heard a commotion in the direction of the kitchen, followed closely by a muffled swear. He rushed there, concern written across his features.

What he found there was not what he had been expecting.

In the middle of the room, surrendered by overturned metal bowls at the floor with leaking white cream underneath them, chocolate chips scattered all over the kitchen counter, was Blaine.

“What happened in here?”

Blaine immediately dropped the spoon he was holding, shocked so evident in his huge whiskey-hazel eyes. A moment after a light blush crept up his cheeks.

“Kurt, hi! I wasn’t expecting you so early! Why don’t you-“

“Blaine, what are you doing?”

“It’s nothing. Maybe you want to go to my room and pick up a-“

“Blaine” Kurt said once more, arms folded across his chest, taking a closer look on his boyfriend.

He looked no better than the kitchen. His apron was smeared in frosting, some of it on the tip of his nose, flour somehow found its way to his ungelled black curls. He looked so helpless and disappointed in himself Kurt felt his heart sinking.

“I was just-“ Blaine sighed deeply before opening his mouth again, talking in much quieter tone this time “Well I’ve promised to bake you cookies at least twice a year and I thought I’d surprise you today but something went horribly wrong and now-“

He stopped midsentence as Kurt pressed his lips firmly against his, successfully silencing him. Normally his boyfriend wouldn’t want to get that close and risk getting his clothes ruined, but complaining was the last thing on Blaine’s mind as Kurt was gently caressing his jaw with one hand and tangling his long fingers in Blaine’s messy hair with the other.

They parted when they both run out of breath but stayed close, foreheads pressed together, noses touching.

“What was that for?” Blaine asked, his voice a little bit raspy, breathless.

“I just really love you sometimes” Kurt replied, his short breaths ghosting over Blaine’s parted lips.

“Only sometimes?” the shorter boy teased.

“Yes, but especially when you remind how perfectly imperfect you are” he placed last peck on Blaine’s mouth before stepping back.

“How about I clean this mess, you clean yourself up and we’ll watch a movie?”

“I’d like that very much” Blaine smiled before making his way to the door.

“Are we going to watch-“

“Moulin Rouge?” Kurt finished, already wetting a cloth.

“Moulin Rouge” Blaine repeated, smiling at the other boy, warm sensation spreading through every cell of his body when he got the most beautiful smile in return “I’ll see you in a few”.


End file.
